Hogwarts Emancipation
by Tcleo90
Summary: What happens when Shilo Wallace discovers yet another thing her late father hid from her. As Shilo travels from New York to London, she discovers another part of herself that she could never have dreamed.


**~Hogwarts Emancipation~**

~Chapter 1~

_Life altering_

The street was empty that night. All expect one young girl. She stood on one side of the street silently; seemingly staring intently at the house across from her, deep in thought. After a few long moments had passed she appeared to have come to a conclusion, as he pushed herself off the side of the building and slowly glided towards the large empty house. The gate creaked open loudly, sounding as if it hadn't been used for years and she slipped through the opening and up the stairs to the front door where she paused. After taking a deep breath, the young girl entered the house and shut the door behind her.

That girls name was Shilo Wallace, and at the tender age of seventeen, she was orphaned. Being forced to watch her own father die in her arms, all because of the evil Rotti Largo. But what few knew was that she would go onto do great things, she was after all Nathan's child.

* * *

The stairs creaked softly under her combat boot cladded feet as she ascended the stairs and into the long hallway. Nothing looked out of place, but it felt different somehow….empty, abandoned even. Shilo pushed that thought aside as she made her way into her former bedroom. Taking in all the sights one last time, each one of the memories flooded back into her mind at once. All the feelings of love, and sadly, all those of hatred as well. Shilo couldn't help but remember them; they were what made her who she was today. She shuddered once and shook the thoughts out of her head, knowing she had to hurry.

_'You need to stay focused Shilo…. Get your stuff, and leave'._

The room looked the same. The solid desk and piano on one side, and the rounded window on the other. Each framing the large four poster bed in the center, the place where young Shilo spent most of her days. Wishing she could be someone else, wishing her life wasn't as boring. But everything still looked the same, only now, it didn't feel like home as it once did. After finding out the truth as to why she was kept prisoner and who her father really was, nothing would ever be the same for Shilo. All her memories were forever tainted.

* * *

As she finished stuffing her belongings into her small knapsack, she started to think of places she could go. She had no money and knew very little about the world outside of New York. Hell, she barely knew anything outside her small room. She continued to think of this as she left her room for the final time. Not bothering to look back, she made her way back down the hall, and paused just outside her father's door for a moment. Shilo slid into his room after a long while, deciding it would be best to go in search of more supplies. Without making a sound, she broke into his secret room, the one room of the house she was never allowed in. Feeling as though she was breaking a rule even though he wasn't there to catch her, she practically walked on her tip toes staying as silent as she possible.

The young dark haired girl looked around the room, her eyes landing on a tall dresser in the corner of the room with pictures lined up on the top of it. Upon closer inspection, she noticed they were all of pictures of herself and her mother before she died. Tearing up slightly, Shilo slid a picture of her mother out of its frame, along with one of her father and her when she was younger. She neatly folded them up and placed them into a small zipped compartment on her bag, she would keep them safe. Shilo knew she wouldn't forget them.

She could never forget.

She swiftly moved on from the dresser and continued her search of the room, now looking for money or anything else she could use on her one way trip away from this place. As Shilo opened up her father's night side table she found a small box. She lifted it out of its hiding place and examined it. It was an odd looking box, obviously very old…very important to its former owner. There were many small carvings along the side and it felt right in her hands. Shilo pushed the feeling that it might have belonged to her mother aside and opened it with care, being sure not to break the old hinges. Inside, thankfully she found all of Nathan's money that he had kept in the house. Why he kept this much cash in one place, Shilo might never be sure. But a piece of her figured it was because of his profession. No one in their right mind would break into a Repo Man's house, they would have to be crazy. With a shudder she folded all of it into a wad and placed it in a secret part of her sack as to not lose it. Then just as Shilo was about to put the intricate box back into the night stand feeling it belonged there, something at the bottom of it caught her eye.

It was an envelope.

She picked it up, thinking it could be something of more use to her and turned it over in her hands. The expectation of seeing her father's name on it was high, and upon seeing her own name rather than his, caught her off guard. No one ever sent her letters, but even as she thought this, Shilo began to doubt it. How many other things was her father keeping from her while he was alive? How many other secrets was she being kept in the dark from?

It took a moment for the anger to wear off before Shilo looked down at the letter again. This time, seeing her name on it didn't surprise her as much. She was learning to not be shocked by everything she would discover about herself…it was simpler this way she thought. But upon closer inspection, Shilo couldn't help but feel confused. The mailing address on the envelope didn't make any sense.

'What the…..what is Hogwarts?'

* * *

**AU NOTE: oh sweet jesus 2009...hahah XD my bad you guys. I switched computers a few times and so i guess I never got back to this story. I actually had ALOT of ideas for it and wrote them down somewhere. I'm going to have to try and find them, I'm trying to be a good person here and make my stories better, and ACTUALLY FINISH THEM! I don't know if I will be able to do it but if you want to see more of this stuff...message me or review the stories to give me ideas. I want your input on it.**

But basically this chapter is the same as before...I just made it better. Made it make more sense and such...lol hope I got everything.


End file.
